Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Song fic to song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Naruto POV


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

By Warrior Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I've ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

A lone blond boy walked down the silent streets of Konoha. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto. He was alone as usual walking the dark streets for it was late at night. He was not wearing the mask of smiles like usual. Instead he looked sad. He was contemplating his life.

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

He was always alone. Even among people he was alone. He knew there was no one who would help him. No one to save him from the loneliness that seemed to close in around him when he was walking alone on the empty street of Konoha.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk on_

Yes. he was always alone. He was to different. No family. No real friends. No. He was alone.

_My shadows the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He knew that he would probably always be alone. He new it was his fate as a Jinchurriki. He was hated and feared. He was thought to be an idiot, but it was all an act. He used that facade to hide his loneliness, his sadness, his pain, his weakness. He looked around at the houses that lined the street. Warm light glowed from the windows. Families laughed and smiled inside, but the light didn't touch him. The laughter was not mingled with his, the smiles were not for him. No. They did not even remember he existed. He couldn't help but hold a small hope that one day he would have someone. Till then he had to keep walking. He walked back to his apartment alone.

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge on where I walk alone_

Inwardly he knew that he was walking the fine line of insanity. He had gone through to much. In his mind he was a different person than the one broadcasted every day. He was a lie. He also knew that one day that lie would become to much. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone when he snapped.

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs _

_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

He just wished someone would see him. Acknowledge him. Hah. Kakashi and his 'look underneath the underneath'. They can't even see what's right in front of their eyes. They can't see him. No. They _don't_ see him. They think it's all ok. They don't see the scars. When he went to training last week they didn't notice the limp that Kyuubi hadn't completely healed yet. They didn't hear his screams at night. They never saw his tears. He just wished they would notice he's alive. That he's alone.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone , I walk on_

They didn't notice though. How could they? No one had ever lived a life like his. Not even Gaara. Gaara was not alone. His brother and sister saw him now. Naruto is alone.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He thought once that someone had found him. That he wasn't alone anymore. He had someone who felt alone too. Sasuke. He had been wrong about him. He had been alone even with the Uchiha. Then Sasuke had left, and he felt even more alone. Now he sometimes thinks of Sasuke and wonders why he had pretended to be there. It made him more aware of his loneness.

_I walk alone, I walk on_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk on_

He said he had dreams, but those dreams seemed to crack a little more every time he thought about his future for real. He always walked home alone. He hated that. He hated walking alone. But he did.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone _

He gave up hoping for someone to see the real him long ago. It just hurt to much when they didn't. So he continued being alone and pretending. He sometimes wondered if he had done something to deserve such loneliness. It was just painful to see families together walking home when he knew he had no one. So he trained late and walked home at night. Alone.

_**A/N**_**: What do you think? It's depressing I know but it just seemed so right. Review please.**


End file.
